Hogwarts Circus
by Rei-chan5
Summary: Title says it all.
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Harry Potter or have I written it. Please enjoy the story and hope to be able to finish writing it soon.  
  
A Hogwarts Circus Act 2  
  
"What kind of school is this?" Asked Ms. Dursley to her husband. "Sounds like a bunch of freak shows to me." Dudley answered for his father. "Well. bloody, I can't believe we let Harry go to a school which was meant for a circus." Mr. Dursley said grumbling as usual and suddenly, out of nowhere, a pair of pig ears had appeared on Dudley's head. **************************************************************************** ** Hagrid smiled silently knowing that this was happening since he was standing outside their door but couldn't be seen, since he had barrowed Harry's invisibility cloak for the afternoon. Now, back to the circus. Kids where dancing and doing magic everywhere. All of a sudden, out of nowhere, the Griffendor Quidich team came out, doing tricks like acrobats. "This last years champions of our last Quidich match." Dumblore announced happily. Though, there was something wrong with one of the brooms, the broom was flying, but there was a person missing on it. "Hey! Isn't that Harry's broom?" Professor McGonagle asked from back stage getting ready to perform her turn. "I guess it is McGonagle." Snape said in his usual tone. All of a sudden, Harry popped up out of no where with his invisibility cloak around his broom so he was pretty much flying in thin air, or so it seemed. "Just Harry using his invisibility cloak again." Moody mumbled to Dumblore as he stood next to him. "Come on Professor Moody, this is a Circus, have some fun." Dumblore said and that was the cue for Professor McGonagle to come out as she danced around, she was a small cat in a ballet outfit. She took Draco, Crab, and Gole by the neck, since they're still bouncing ferrets, and threw them into a near by cannon. "That's cruelty to students! I'll have your job for this!!!!!" Mr. Mafloy yelled out to where the whole circus can hear. "Relax Mr. Mafloy, this is just all part of the act. Young Mr. Mafloy won't be hurt." Dumblore said. Though the whole time he's thinking. "He won't be hurt enough to be needed to go to the hospital wing." He chuckled to himself. Mr. Mafloy sat down back in his seat and could do nothing but watch what was about to happen. "Hermione, will you light it please?" Dumblore asked since this was the only thing Hermione could do with out getting herself hurt, if even that. So Hermione waved her wand, and said a few words, and the cannon was lit and it's now on fire. Draco, Crab, and Gole where still inside bouncing around as ferrets. "Time for the count down!" Moody said as he took over the mike. As the whole Hogwarts students gasped since Moody has a sense of humor, or a very little sense of humor that is. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!!!!!" The three of them went out shooting through the air. Draco landed on Mr. Mafloy, Crab landed on his father, and Gole landed on his parents. Moody swung his wand and had made them turned back into their usual selves. Two hours went by and everyone got an act in the circus. "Well. I hope you folks had a good time, but as sorry as we are to say, our time here is up." Dumblore said. "But there's still time for one more big round of applause." He said and everyone clapped. Suddenly, Dumblore waved his wand and fire works appeared everywhere as the tent opened up and showed the nighttime sky.  
  
THE END 


	2. Hogwarts Circus

I do not own Harry Potter or have I written it. Please enjoy the story and hope to be able to finish writing it soon.  
  
A Hogwarts Circus Act 2  
  
"What kind of school is this?" Asked Ms. Dursley to her husband. "Sounds like a bunch of freak shows to me." Dudley answered for his father. "Well. bloody, I can't believe we let Harry go to a school which was meant for a circus." Mr. Dursley said grumbling as usual and suddenly, out of nowhere, a pair of pig ears had appeared on Dudley's head. **************************************************************************** ** Hagrid smiled silently knowing that this was happening since he was standing outside their door but couldn't be seen, since he had barrowed Harry's invisibility cloak for the afternoon. Now, back to the circus. Kids where dancing and doing magic everywhere. All of a sudden, out of nowhere, the Griffendor Quidich team came out, doing tricks like acrobats. "This last years champions of our last Quidich match." Dumblore announced happily. Though, there was something wrong with one of the brooms, the broom was flying, but there was a person missing on it. "Hey! Isn't that Harry's broom?" Professor McGonagle asked from back stage getting ready to perform her turn. "I guess it is McGonagle." Snape said in his usual tone. All of a sudden, Harry popped up out of no where with his invisibility cloak around his broom so he was pretty much flying in thin air, or so it seemed. "Just Harry using his invisibility cloak again." Moody mumbled to Dumblore as he stood next to him. "Come on Professor Moody, this is a Circus, have some fun." Dumblore said and that was the cue for Professor McGonagle to come out as she danced around, she was a small cat in a ballet outfit. She took Draco, Crab, and Gole by the neck, since they're still bouncing ferrets, and threw them into a near by cannon. "That's cruelty to students! I'll have your job for this!!!!!" Mr. Mafloy yelled out to where the whole circus can hear. "Relax Mr. Mafloy, this is just all part of the act. Young Mr. Mafloy won't be hurt." Dumblore said. Though the whole time he's thinking. "He won't be hurt enough to be needed to go to the hospital wing." He chuckled to himself. Mr. Mafloy sat down back in his seat and could do nothing but watch what was about to happen. "Hermione, will you light it please?" Dumblore asked since this was the only thing Hermione could do with out getting herself hurt, if even that. So Hermione waved her wand, and said a few words, and the cannon was lit and it's now on fire. Draco, Crab, and Gole where still inside bouncing around as ferrets. "Time for the count down!" Moody said as he took over the mike. As the whole Hogwarts students gasped since Moody has a sense of humor, or a very little sense of humor that is. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!!!!!" The three of them went out shooting through the air. Draco landed on Mr. Mafloy, Crab landed on his father, and Gole landed on his parents. Moody swung his wand and had made them turned back into their usual selves. Two hours went by and everyone got an act in the circus. "Well. I hope you folks had a good time, but as sorry as we are to say, our time here is up." Dumblore said. "But there's still time for one more big round of applause." He said and everyone clapped. Suddenly, Dumblore waved his wand and fire works appeared everywhere as the tent opened up and showed the nighttime sky.  
  
THE END 


End file.
